All The Right Reasons
by Aurena
Summary: -AU- Fall in love or Fall in hate. Get inspired or be depressed. Speak the truth or lie & cheat. Dance on tables or sit in the corner. Life is divine chaos. Embrace it & enjoy the ride. Amu-x-Kukai, Ran-x-Daichi


Okay, so here's the pick-up of how this story is going to roll. Everything is –AU- so that means, Ran, Miki, Suu AND Dia are NAWT floating little chara's and are—if not always—Hina's close friends. Nadeshiko AND Nagihiko will be mentioned in this, so don't be all like, "WUTHEFAK, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are the SAME person!" Because I ain't stupid and I know that.

Ages are the same as before, so everything they do is technically legal. I think? lols.

18-19 sound good? I think so.

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara/Doki!**

**All the Right Reasons**

A dark and sinister atmosphere was cast around the depressed teen, sending waves of angst down the spines of her friends. It had been two weeks and still, she chose to wallow in her own sea of self-pity. Her friends sighed.

Hinamori sat, still and unmoving on the bench. Her shoulders sagged as she concealed her face with her arms, almost as if she were in a lifeless sleep on the table. Not a word had rolled out of her mouth since the whole ordeal; it was the classic case of a love gone wrong.

Her friends, having known her for a great deal of time, knew exactly what the problem was and had taken Amu to the beach—if not against her will—and made a vow that this summer, they were going to hook her up with someone even better. Amu had merely stared expressionlessly at the thought.

Yaya shuddered at the evil radiance emitting from Amu, "Mou!" she pouted, "Amu-chi hasn't said anything yet, she's like a rag doll." Yaya took a quick glance at the teen before adding: "a dark, freaky and corpse like rag doll-zombie person."

Nadeshiko sighed, patting the distressed younger girl on the shoulder, "Yaya, she's just upset right now, she'll talk to us when she's ready." At the sight of Yaya's disapproving frown, Nadeshiko had forced an uneasy smile. "My, my, frowning like that gives you wrinkles."

Rima rolled her eyes, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "Stupid. Amu-chan is stupid." She said, "Sulking over a boy who isn't worth any more tears."

Not to far off, Miki had come and sat herself comfortably on the sandy beach, her sketch book out and fingers working their magic. "You know Rima, it's not like you've been in an actual committed relationship, you don't know how Amu-chan is feeling."

With an angry puff, Rima whipped around to the calm girl, "Oh, and I suppose _you_ have been in a _'committed relationship'_ hmm, Miki?" Rima had shot back, adding the equipped 'quotation marks'.

Miki rolled her eyes; honestly, the girl was so easily stirred up. She hadn't meant anything rude about her comment she was just merely speaking the truth.

"Relax you two. Fighting is only going to make Amu-chan feel worse." Ran had intervened just as Miki opened her mouth to retort another smart remark. Her pink locks slapped at her face the moment the wind blew and she let out an irritated huff, before tying her hair in a messy ponytail.

She stood not to far off from Hinamori, hands placed firmly on her hips. The girl wasn't one for spending days in tireless efforts of nothing. She was all for the sports and energy consuming activities.

Ran gazed tiredly at Amu, the urge to smack her back into her senses burning her fingertips. Sitting around and moping all day was going to get the girl no where.

"Perhaps you should take her for a swim." Dia suggested, re-tying the loose string of her bikini bottom tightly.

Ran smiled, pink eyes sparkling at the thought, "That's a great idea Dia! I'll drown her back to her senses!"

Dia sweatdropped, "That's not what I was implying…" with a shared glance at Amu, she turned back to Ran, "Although it wouldn't hurt to try…"

A wicked smile crept onto her lips, "Well, if you're giving me permission…"

"You're going to traumatize the poor girl-desu!" Suu quickly intercepted, standing behind Amu with outstretched and protective arms. "You're not going to drown her-desu!"

Ran backed off, rolled her eyes and grabbed two towels that Suu had brought out with her from the beach house. "Yeah, yeah, I was only messing around anyways." She turned to face Suu, eyes dark and glinting with mischief. She had already devised an evil plan.

Suu shuddered at her sudden expression and reached behind her to grab Hinamori only to have Ran take the opening and with ninja-like speed Ran had grabbed the girl and literally _dragged_ the still moping teen down onto the sandy beach.

The remaining girl's sweatdropped at Ran's childish exit as she ran over the sand in slow, feet-sinking movements. Didn't matter how athletic the girl was, because no one was a match for dear old mother nature.

Rima shook her head, "Idiot."

"Don't do anything severe-desu!" Suu yelled from afar.

Ran waved a hand in response, totally brushing off her friends concern. She stopped her walking—along with her dragging—and un-rolled both towel's that were tucked under her arm onto the sandy ground. She plopped down, clearly content and patted the towel next to her. Amu sat herself down, and slowly lowered herself onto the towel.

"Alright girl lets not dread on the past and look forward to the future." Ran said cheerfully, "And all great futures start with a hot tan!"

In response, Amu let out a small gurgle of sorts, her state of mind not currently in the world of the present. It wasn't enough to say she missed him, since he was practically her everything.

Ran sighed, rolling onto her stomach so that she could work on her back. "Honey, get over him. You will find another guy who's ten times as cute if not more so and better suited for you."

"Whatever." Amu replied, her eyes cast skywards towards the clouds. Much like what he used to do.

"Aw, don't be like that." Ran said, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warm rays of the sun on her skin. "We'll find you a new guy and then voila, Ikuto shall be forever forgotten."

Hinamori grumbled a few unintelligible words under her breath, scowled and turned away from Ran. It was easy for her to say considering Ran had never actually had a relationship that lasted longer than one week. The girl was just too much to handle since she was always jumping and prancing around.

Ran frowned, already annoyed and propped herself up on her elbows, "Stop it." She scolded.

Amu stirred, "Stop what?" She muttered back icily as she glared holes at a nearby sandcastle. The sandcastle itself seemed to slowly lose chunks of sand at her intense gaze until it crumbled to the ground. She smiled a bit in satisfaction.

"You're sulking, stop it!"

"I'm not…"

"You are!"

"Am, not!"

"Are too!"

If Hinamori had been standing, she would have stamped her foot on the ground in a fit of rage. Ran, having sensed the familiar straining vibes emitting from her friend kept quiet, her mouth sealed with an imaginary zipper. She knew not to test the restraints Amu had.

Amu sighed in content as she savored the quietness. It was only then was she free of her distressed teen depression and slowly, she started to feel at ease. The pain of the break-up was still there, her heart still unable to mend itself, but at least, at this moment, most of her worries seemed to have been washed away with calming of the oceans gentle waves.

However, even the gentlest of waves was not enough to hold back her wrath for what was about to happen next.

_And so, the story begins._


End file.
